The Two Eyed Girl
by AidaMae
Summary: When a new girl enters the world of Hikaru and Kaoru, will they be able to live life like normal. Or will somethings happen and make troubles for everyone. Give love a chance in this story of the Twins and the two eyed girl.
1. Chapter 1 - Two Eyes

**(A/N) Yup, new fan fic! This one should be good. Its going to be a serious sad story. Hopefully. Trying a new type of writing. So here it goes. Enjoy!**

***I do not own Ouran High-school Host Club***

* * *

It was two years ago. Kaoru and I met this girl in the park one day. We were sitting by ourselves like always, when we saw a group of guys picking on the girl. She was pushed down on the ground and was seconds away from being kicked and spat on. We both stood up and walked on over to the group of bullies.

"How pathetic." I started off.

"Harming a defenseless girl." Kaoru backed me up.

"Maybe we should turn the tables." We finished together each smirking and standing in front of the girl. The guys, whom we went to school with seemed shocked. We never talked. The simply just rolled their eyes and walked away. My twin and I were about to go back to our lunch before the girl on the floor spoke up.

"Why?" We turned around and looked at her. "You didn't have to help. Why?" Her hair was black and there were patches of brown where the dirt was kicked into her hair. Her hair was shoulder length. She was a few inches shorter than us, as she stood up. The most interesting thing was her eyes. Her left eye was a sharp bright blue, while her right eye was a bright shocking purple.

"Why, because we felt like it." I answered, getting rather bored. She blinked.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked, as she picked up her bag and dust herself off. She had on a simple white short sleeve shirt, and black jeans. Obviously she wasn't from around here.

"Who knows, but even if we so, who says we'll talk to you?" Kaoru answered, also getting quickly tired of this girl.

"Never said you would. Bye now." She said, as she grabbed her sack and ran off. Kaoru and I looked off where she ran.

"You know, Hikaru, we never got her name." My brother said, going back to out picnic.

"So? I don't think it matters Kaoru." I asked, still starring off. He simply let out a small laugh and continued to eat. While I came and join him I started to wonder why we even bothered to help. We never help anyone. Ever. As we walked back to our house we didn't talk much. Kaoru and I have always been together, just the two of us and no one else. _What if this girls ruin it?_ I found my mind wandering to the thought. I shook it off as quickly as it came. It was stupid to ruin. Nothing was going happen.

The next morning I was woke up a little bit early. I rolled over to my left to find my broth curled up next to me. Dreaming peacefully with a small smile among his lips. I reached down and gently pushed my lips to his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up. His hazel eyes glowing in the light.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said as I pulled the covers off and went to change.

"Hikaru? Let's go to the park today. I want to know her name." He said, quietly as he sulked over to get dressed as well. I nodded. I wanted to know her name too. We got dressed and ready as we headed downstairs for breakfast. Once we finished we walked back to the park. We walked to our normal bench only to find the two colored eye girl. She was just starring off looking up to the clouds.

"I knew you come back." She said, taking her gaze onto us. We looked at her. Those were, and always have been our seat.

"That's our seat." I said blankly.

"Oh." She said, showing no signs of moving. "Tell me both of your names, and I'll get up." She said innocently you think she was asking for us to buy girl scout cookies.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, playing our favorite game.

"Kaoru." I said, going along with it. She smiled. Still not moving. "Well?" I asked, as we stood there impatiently. She nodded and got up. "Thank you." She laughed.

"Kaoru," She said looking at my brother, causing him to frown. "Its not nice to lie. Hikaru," She said looking at me, "you shouldn't go along with it." We both gave her a puzzled look. "You see, as I left I forgot my bow and I heard you guys saying each others name. I have a special talent for telling twins apart." She said, grinning as she took a seat in between my brother and I. _How annoying_. I sighed.

"My name is Sapphire." She said, then getting up and walking away.

"Wait!" Kaoru said, speaking with out thinking. "Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"Be here tomorrow, I can stay longer." She called running off once again. My twin and I just looked at each other. We shrugged and walked back to the manor. We both mentally agreed to come back tomorrow. We wanted to know more about this girl. Sapphire. What a beautiful and somehow fitting name.

* * *

I liked them. They were funny and interesting. Hikaru and Kaoru. Twins. Really cute twins who never talk to other people. I must be special. As I opened my door to my cousin's manor I always find myself gazing at the layout. It was huge and beautifully designed. I raced upstairs to see my favorite, and only, cousin. I found his room and knocked.

"Come in!" He called. I opened the door to find my blond hair and violet eyed cousin. "Oh, Sapphire, I thought you went to the park?" He asked, while laying on the bed reading some manga.

"I did, Tamaki, but I got what I wanted so I came back." I said, flopping onto the bed next to him.

"Oh, what's that?" He asked, putting aside his book.

"Yup. Names." I said, starring up at the ceiling.

"Names?" He asked, intrigued by mysteriousness.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." I said, getting hungry. He laughed. I looked over and was grinning. I gave him a questionable look.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Twins, hazel eyes, orange hair, interesting hair cuts, and they rarely talk?" He asked, smiling.

"You know them?" I asked, quite curious to know more. He nodded. Tamaki then proceeded to tell me about how he convinced them to join the Host Club he has planned for next year. I laughed. It was interesting to know that these guys had a soft spot. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Plushie

**(A/N) Yep, second chapter and it gets real. Like I said, this is a dark story with some happy parts. So enjoy, and yeah. I felt bad writing this. Yet, I also think this better then what I wrote in the past for previous stories. Again, enjoy.  
**

**Warning: Strong Language.  
**

**I do not own Ouarn High-School Host Club**

* * *

I grabbed my coat and was about to head out the door, as I have been for the past 7 weeks, before Tamaki stopped me.

"Sapphire, wait." He was grinning, and he obviously had something up his sleeve. His violet eyes held a glimpse of mystery. He was leaned up against the door causing me to close it.

"You're hiding something, what?" I said, slowly taking off my coat, knowing that I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Well you see, me and my beautiful mind thought of something; Invite the twins over!" He exclaimed as he spun around me around. I was in shock. I was about to speak when the door bell rang, he sent me to hide.

"Tamaki." The twins greeted plainly as they entered through the door. They seemed to be here by reluctance. "Make it quick." Hikaru started, as he walked further into the house.

"We have to be off to the park soon." Kaoru said, stepping to join his brother. I smiled. They were still meeting me, even after all this time.

"No need, boys." He said, cuing me to come from behind the wall of the nearest hallway.

"Sapphire?" They both asked, each with both confused faces. I laughed.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, I'm guessing you know my cousin?" Tamaki smirked as he came to accompany me by my side.

"Cousin?" The both asked, before Hikaru commented, "Well that explains the purple." I smiled. We all walked down into the kitchen to grab something small to eat. The twins and Tamaki had some chips, while I had an apple.

"What? Apples are my favorite." I said seeing that they were unimpressed with my choice. After our snack Tamaki left to go hang out with another one of his friends. Me, Hikaru, and Kaoru went to the park. One the walk there it was quiet. I didn't like it. I stopped and turned around to the twins to see themselves grinning, eyes closed. Before I could say anything, they both ran into me. I was on the ground and Hikaru ended up on top of me. He his face was a slight pink. His ears were red though.

"S-Sapphire. I, uh, s- uh..." he was mumbling and stuttering. I pushed him off and got up.

"You two need to pay attention. So what were you plotting?" I asked, as I fixed my white bow which matched my normal outfit. Only this time my hair was brushed out and not as messy as before. The twins gave each other a look and smiled. Hikaru grabbed my left hand, while Kaoru grabbed the other. They tugged on me and we started to run. "Where are we going!" I shouted, slowly not being able to breathe.

"It's a surprise!" The twins sang mysteriously in unison. I kept running, but my breath was running short. My throat was dry and I couldn't feel my lungs. I stopped. Causing them to trip and barley catching themselves as they hit the ground. My vision was darkening and I reached for my little bag. "Hey!" They said, before looking back and they both crawled towards me.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru said, reaching for my head as it was feeling heavier and heavier. I ignored him and brought my inhaler to my lips. After I caught my breath and calmed my heart. I smiled.

"Sorry to worry you guys. I have asthma, but I'm good now, just... let's walk, okay?" I asked, as they helped me to my feet. I walked in between the twins, as we all linked arms. Mostly to keep me from falling. I looked over to my right, Kaoru. Left, Hikaru. I smiled, brighter than normal.

"Hm?" Kaoru asked, confused with my random smiling. I laughed.

"For two people who said they weren't going to talk to me when we first met, you aren't really doing a good job." I said as my head kept looking between the two tricksters. They both smiled, and shrugged. As we slowly reached our destination. My jaw dropped. I didn't believe it. At all. It was an amusement park. Open for VIP access only. As the gate opened. I saw my cousin smiling with a few other people waiting for us to enter.

"Surprise." He said, as I ran over to hug him.

"You? How?" Was I all managed to say, grinning like an idiot.

"You see, Kyoya here, his father owns this place. So we got in for free, and just us for today." He said, pointing towards a slightly tall dark hair, glasses wearing boy. I walked over. I thanked him and he said Tamaki made him. "These two," Tamaki continued, standing by a short honey blond kid, and a tall dark purple hair boy. "Are Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai." I walked over to say hi, and got hugged attacked by who I thought to be Hunny-Senpai.

"Hi there Saph-Chan!" He said giggling as held a small pink bunny. I smiled and said hi back to him and his silent friend.

"These people will be in the Host Club next year!" Tamaki said with a shinning look in his eyes. I felt my eyes about to be sadden but I shook it off. We spent the next few hours in the amusement park.

* * *

I walked over to a game both. It looked easy, but was mostly likely rigged to make impossible. The twins came over and both, together played the ring toss. As I assumed they lost. Although the got a small prize, a Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. They looked at each other and nodded. They handed out the prize to me.

"For me?" I asked, not believing it. They nodded. Hunny-Senpai called over Kaoru so he excused himself, leaving me Hikaru alone.

"Sapphire. Come on." He said, once again taking my hand and leading me to who knows where. We ended up at the Ferris Wheel. We sat together and everything seemed nice. It was dark and everything was lit up. It was a beautiful sight.

"Whoa..." I whispered just looking onto the lit up night. I turned back around to find Hikaru smiling. It wasn't his normal mischievous smile it was a sweet smile. Making me smile back. He inched in closer and started to lean in. I was too shock to do anything. Before I had any time to react he closed in on me and pushed his lips against mine. He pulled back. I blinked. My face felt red, but I could tell it didn't show. Hikaru on the other hand was blushing like mad after realizing what he just did.

"Sapphire... I don't, I didn't, I-" I cut him off by pointing my finer on his lips. I inched closer. Resting my head on his shoulder, as he put his arms around me. We stayed like that the whole ride. Once we got off, which felt like it took forever, I ran off to stretch. Everyone else was meeting over by a pond for a firework show. As we joined the group, Hikaru took his spot by Kaoru who seemed to be worried. I went to go by Tamaki. We watched the show in the dark. It was perfect. Until the lights turned. We were all confused. I felt my stomach lurched. Something bad was happening I could feel. Then there was a certain scent in the air. Cigar smoke. My face went pale and my whole body went frozen. Tamaki looked over, and saw the fear in my body. A musky thick deep voice cleared its throat. Tamaki, walked over to the front of the group, as I stayed behind, trying to collect myself.

"Ah, nephew." The burly man said in a rough voice.

"Uncle Bo." Tamaki said, calmly, showing no fear.

"I believe my _daughter_ is here?" He said with such disgust you think I be a piece of trash. Although I guess in his eyes, I am.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have no idea what your talking about." He was trying to keep the fear out of his voice, and he was amazing at it. My father gets angry quickly. I still couldn't move. I didn't want Tamaki to get hurt, but I couldn't move.

"I know she ran away. When she didn't come home last night, I began to notice. She's smart, she would've ran as far as possible." He said looking over to the group I was well hidden by. My heart stopped beating and I felt dizzy.

"Sir, with all respect, I was having a grand time with my friends, I haven't seen Sapphire since you guys visited three months ago. It takes a day, by plane, to get here. Do you really think she ran all the away here on her own?" Tamaki questioned, slowly losing his nerve. Just like me, my dad can read people's emotion quite well.

"You're lying." He said, giving a nasty smile before he brought his hand close to himself. He was about to swing before, I stood up right in front of Tamaki. _SLAP! _It was a loud impact, and my white face had a huge red mark across it. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my cousin. Anyone. My father's sicking grin turned into a look of anger and pure disgust. "Bitch! You ungrateful disgusting excuse for a human being. You ran away from your own father. If you thought your life was hell enough, than just wait until we get back." He spoke through gritted teeth. He motioned a hand behind me. "Spending a day with just guys, who are older than you? You filthy whore." At this point he once again slapped, with much harder force, causing me start seeing spots. I was still frozen, I was terrified he was going to hurt one of my new friends.

"Uncle-" Tamaki tried to interject before my father held up a hand.

"Don't even talk to me. I hate liars, especially traders of my own kin." He said, spitting on me. "We're leaving Sapphire, and once we get home your grounded until you are able to pay and leave for collage." He said, grabbing my hair and dragging me to his limo as we drove in utter silence back to the airport. I was so thankful for being in the back alone. I cried in silence. I knew running away was bad, but I couldn't live with this anymore. My bruises and cuts were being healed. Thanks to Tamaki, who allowed me to stay with him. I reached into my pack, I still had the Cheshire Cat that the Twins gave me. I took it in, and curled up into a ball, and cried for hours before we got to Father's private jet.


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Boy

**(A/N) I did say this was different. Ugh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to write this. On a 'brightside' longer chapter! Also, I hope the line breaks and POV changes weren't to bad. So enjoy, or at least, soak up some story. I feel sad now**

**Longest Chapter So far, out of all my stories. So worth staying up till Midnight on a school night .  
**

**-I do not own Ouarn High-School Host Club-**

I awoke early one frosty December morning. I looked to my clock to find it was only 5:20. _Why am I up, and only three days before school?_ I sighed, and got up. I figured that maybe I should go take a stroll around our garden. I looked over at Hikaru. His orange was all messed up, and I smiled slightly. I grabbed my coat and left for a stroll. I was playing music and didn't even notice that I ended up in the park. I haven't been here in years. Not since Sapphire left. It was to painful for us. I went to sit down on our bench. I found a sharp rock nearby. I craved a heart into the bench. Writing 'K+S'. I knew she had feelings for Hikaru, he told me, about that night. It hurt, but he seemed happy, so I was happy. Just, not enough. I suppose I shouldn't be upset, Hikaru is more like-able. I'm too quiet, and shy. I went to the swings. I sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about her. _Its been two years, why am I thinking about her now_. I sighed, as I pushed myself off the ground and started swing.

"Miss her too?" A low mellow voice called out from behind. I stopped myself and turned to see Tamaki. Eyes darken, and a sad smile among his face. I simply nodded.

"I haven't been here since that night... two years." I felt sudden grief and just walked over to him. He just stood around here, in silence, remembering that night.

"Let's go." He said, coldly, as he started to leave.

"Where?" I called after, catching up.

"Anywhere, but here..." His voice was distant and bitter. He blamed himself.

"It isn't your fault. Remember that. She knew what would happen if she stood up for you. She wanted to protect you. I saw it in her eyes." I said, trying to reassure him. He nodded, and seemed a little bit less upset, but not my much. We spent the rest of the early morning at a small cafe near my house. I told Tamaki that I would see him around and went back home. Just in time to see my brother waking up.

"Morning, sleepy head." I called, taking my coat off and laying back on the bed.

"Where have you been?" He asked, yawning. I smiled, and shrugged.

"I really don't know." I said, closing my eyes, trying to clear my mind. Only three more days and I busy myself with school once again.

As Hikaru and I groggily got up and slowly got ready for school.

"Hikaru? Can you fix my tie?" He asked. He never really learned how to. I laughed. Not much has changed. After fixing his tie, we went down for breakfast. He soon quickly left and walked to Ouarn Academy, for the rich and beautiful. We sat down in class, ready for second term to start. Once the bell rang our teacher introduced us to a new student. He was a little bit shorter than me, black short hair, which he kept underneath his white blue hat. It matched the uniform perfectly. As he looked up, he had brown dark eyes.

"Class this is, Kuja Hellian." The boy gave a shy wave, before heading to a seat in the very back. As he sat, he kept his hat hiding his eyes. Not sure why, must have been nerves or something.

On our way to lunch we ran into Kuja. Quite literally. Causing all three of us to land on our behinds.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled in a low mono tone voice. He looked up and we got to see his face, clearly. His face was pale, but very smooth and clean.

"Whatever." Hikaru scoffed, before Haruhi stood over the new kid.

"You guys okay?" She asked. While Haruhi is really a girl, she wears the male uniforms, because she is in the host club as a host. She owes us, Kyoya in specific, a lot of money. Since she's only here on a scholarship, she has no way to pay back the Host Club.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hikaru and I said, getting up straightening out our uniforms.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing towards Kuja, who still hasn't gotten up but moved near the wall.

"Kuja." He replied softly. I figured he was shy, but yet again it was his first day.

"I like that name. So your new here?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded. I was getting bored, as so was Hikaru.

"Haruhiiii!" We whined. She sighed.

"You guys go a head, I want to talk to the new guy." I knew she just didn't want to go to the club today. Tamaki has been being over protective of her lately and she's getting annoyed.

"Take him with you." Hikaru suggested, checking his watch. In which case Haruhi agreed and asked Kuja if he wanted to join us. He nodded and we all walked to Music Room 3. As we entered the other members were getting ready, since we open in an hour.

"You're late." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses, writing in his notebook.

"Sorry, Haruhi wanted bring her new pet." Hikaru said, sarcastically as we walked to a table and chair by a window.

"Pet? Why didn't you tell Daddy? What's his name?" He asked, getting close to Kuja, he kept his head down, I felt bad.

"Kuja." He said, stepping back. _Poor kid, we just moved here._ There wasn't much to do though. Tamaki introduced him to other members of the host club. After he was done, he walked back to Haruhi. Still pale and quiet. After a closer look his eyes look sad. Before I could think the club was about to open. As we opened, Kuja sat over by Haruhi, being introduced to everyone. There were many different comments. 'Aw, he's so cute!' or 'You're so shy, its sweet!' were the main comments.

"Ah, thank you, and might I say, you girls are quite adorable as well." He gave a smile. He had quite the charm and I guessed Tamaki noticed too.

-**Line break-**

"So you seem to be quite the charmer?" I said, once we closed.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi's voice had a warning tone. I ignored it.

"How would feel about coming a Host? I mean, you have the looks, the charm, and those eyes. You would be perfect!" He said, imagining it. Kuja, looked up. He even moved his hat up a bit to make sure he wasn't imagining this.

"Sure." He said, not as nervous. He gave a small smile, and it seemed genuine. Everyone, even Ii, was surprised by his quick answer.

"I didn't think you go for it." Kyoya commented, from his corner.

"Why?" Kuja commented, hiding his face from the world once again. No one had an answer.

As a celebration for a new member we all went out to eat dinner. Kuja didn't say much, but we all had a great time. Until my phone went off. It was my Uncle. My face went sour and I felt anger. I answered.

"Sir." I said, coolly, putting him on speaker. _'Yes, nephew, I need to tell you something. I felt you should know._ His voice wasn't as bitter, but it still made my blood boil. "Yes?" I said, getting annoyed. _'Sapphire's gone. I have sent patrol everywhere. No one can find her. They found a note though. Saying she went to hide and its pointless because... she killed herself.' _My whole body felt weak. I felt sick. Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru went pale as well. "What?" I managed to choke out. _'I don't believe it, someone would have found her body by now. But-'_ I hung up. I couldn't listen anymore. I didn't know what to think. My head was hurting, my heart was pounding, I felt sick, and I couldn't move.

"Tamaki?" Haurhi's worried voice sounded in my ears but I couldn't acknowledge it. _This isn't happening_. Was all that I could think. '_She killed herself.' _The sentence wouldn't stop ringing through my head.

"S-Saph-Chan... no... no... no..." Hunny was crying into his cousin, whom even had a few tears in his eyes. Even Kyoya stopped writing in his journal, and had a single tear down his cheek. I forced myself to look at the twins. They were pale. Shaking. Tears streaming down their face. Holding onto each other. I looked to Haruhi. Her sweet and concerned smile, and then I lost it. My eyes burned, tears falling down fast down my fast. I took my hand and covered my mouth. I was the leader of this group and I didn't feel like it. I got up and left and went outside. My vision was blurry but I didn't care anymore. Until Hikaru and Kaoru came out.

"W-we checked." They started swallowing hard, "Out phones, and... well look." Hikaru finished handing me his phone. It was text. Sent five hours ago.

_I'm, really don't know what to say. Not being able to say goodbye. Really, I am truly sorry. Gone and vanished without telling you._

_I didn't want to, but you'll understand one day. If you could ever forgive me, that is. I don't deserve it, I just left you. Not being able to say goodbye. To you, Kaoru, Tamaki... anyone. I love you, all of you, and I wish I didn't have to leave. I hope you forgive me one day. So, I guess... this is... goodbye._

My eyes began to water once again. She really was gone. She left, and didn't even called. Hikaru cursed.

"If I only saw this earlier..." He said, kicking a rock into the street. It was getting dark. I knew it was rude to leave, but I didn't want to be by people. Hikaru and Kaoru went back inside, and I walked away once I thought it was safe. It was getting dark and I realized I had no idea where I was.

"Oh just great!" I sighed, and sat down on the curb of some street. It then cracked lighting and started to rain. I sighed, and put my hood of my jacket up. I felt arms grab my left arm. I slowly looked over to find a very wet and shaking Haruhi, burring her head into my shoulder.

"Tamaki..." She whispered, grabbing tighter whenever there was a sudden boom of thunder. I grabbed her hand and pulled into a near by book store. Once further inside, I held her close. Whispering she was fine and stroking her hair. "Why did you leave?" She manged to question once she regain her strength.

"Sapphire... she's my cousin." I said bluntly, looking away from her face. "She's gone now. We haven't talked since she ran away here. She stayed for 2 months and she became close with Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru specifically. They shared their first kiss before her father, my uncle, came and took her away. For the last day she spent time with Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi." I said, chocking back my tears. Haruhi moved over to my face, looked my square in the eye and stood up kissed me gently on the nose. She wrapped my arms my neck.

"Tamaki, I'm so, so, so, sorry." She breathed into my chest, holding me tighter. My dream was coming true and I was too upset to even care. I just hugged her back.

**-Line break-**

As Kaoru and I stayed with Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. Kuja gave us his sincerest apologizes and left.

"I don't..." I couldn't talk. My first love, my first kiss, gone. My heart ache, and I just hid my eyes behind my hair. Crying silently as we all just sat in silence and disbelief. I just wanted to wake up form this horrible nightmare called reality.

"Hika-Chan, I'm sorry." Hunny said giving me a tight hug. I didn't respond, I just needed to think.

**-Line Break-**

I left the small cafe. _Come on Kaoru, Hikaru had it worse._ I said to myself as I started to walk in a random direction. I knew he was in love with her, he was so happy when he told me about the Ferris Wheel and was heartbroken when she had to be taken away. Yet, I loved her too. I won the stuff cat, and I gave it to her from me. Not Hikaru and I. Just me. I love her. I wish I knew it before I was to late. After hours of walking in the cold harsh rain I was at the park. I would end up here. I forced my go to the bench. To where I engraved our initials. I was going to write R.I.P when I saw, by my heart, another drawing. It had cat eyes and a huge grin. _The cat..._ my face was once again pale. This wasn't possible. I knew Hikaru haven't ever returned here, and him, Sapphire, and I are the only ones who knew about it. Unless she told Tamaki. Which I'm thinking she did. He knew I loved her. He probably drew it. Figures. I heard something from the bushes. I stood up and went to the bush that I thought was moving. Someone was there. Foot prints were left, and fresh. As I turned back around I saw a piece of paper on the bench. All there was a diamond. Well a smudged one from the rain. In fact it could have been anything. I took it anyway and placed it in my pocket. I walked home and tried to get it through my mind that the girl I feel in love with when I first saw her eyes, was really gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Remeber You Always

**(A/N) *Sniff* I know I'm horrible, but Kaoru... I'm sorry! It will get better at some point, promise. This short compared to the other chapter, but this mostly after shock... part one... I'll do a chapter for each character. So, see you soon, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Its been three days since we heard the news and still no update. I didn't want to believe she was dead. She can't be. She's to perfect to be gone. Kaoru hasn't been talking for days. That hurts a lot too, but I can't blame him. I haven't been talking either. As we were forced to go to school, we just sat in class silent. All the girls were giving us sorry notes and flowers. It made me feel sick. Class dragged by and once the bell rang we made a slow march to the host club. We weren't opening for two weeks so we can all slowly get back to normal, but the hosts were still meeting. I didn't why, in fact it seemed pointless, but Kaoru and I went anyway. As we entered we saw Kuja and Tamaki already there. Tamaki was playing music on the piano, which is rare for him, and Kuja was just staring out a window. I felt for the new kid, and Haruhi they have no idea how much pain we are in and they want to help us. Kaoru walked over to the sofa and laid down. He was picking at the cushion, just starring into nothingness. Tamaki finished his piece and went to sit on the other sofa near the one Kaoru was one. I joined him. Shortly Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi joined us. Haruhi joined Kuja. While Hunny and Mori went to Hunny's table. He was so depressed that he didn't even want sweets.

"Where's Kyoya?" I asked, realizing our Shadow King was no where to be find.

"I'm here..." He called, entering the doors. "I was... researching." Kyoya knows everything, and we could all tell he wanted proof that Sapphire was dead. "So far she has been missing for a week and 6 hours. Not enough time for a body to fully decompose. So, she must be out there somewhere." Kyoya said, sitting down at one of the tables. Tamaki got up and shut his lap top.

"Stop. You aren't helping. You're making it worse, by trying to find hope. She's gone, let's face the truth and not run away from it. It doesn't help." Tamaki's voice was cold and bitter. I was scared and knew he felt that he was to blame. He went to walk out of the room when Kaoru spoke up.

"Boss. I understand that she was really close to you, and that you blame yourself. Stop pitying yourself. Trying to move isn't going help either. We all must move on at some point, but for now, let's just have sometime and think of all the good times we had with Sapphire." That was the first time anyone said her name since a few nights ago. Kaoru seemed to be taking this differently then the rest of us, and I don't understand it. Tamaki kept walking out of the room and soon Haruhi followed him. Leaving Kuja to awkwardly sit alone. Kaoru soon walked out as well. I wanted to follow but he gave me a look. I sat back down. I was in own my world watching my memories with sad music. After a bit I realized that I wasn't playing my iPod. I looked up to see that Kuja was playing on the piano. It was such a sad song. Yet it was familiar in a way I couldn't remember.

I closed my eyes and I saw myself in a Ferris Wheel. Sapphire was looking out the window, her multicolored eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement. I was smiling at her beauty. _So beautiful, so perfect, I could kiss her_. My mind was thinking of how her lips would taste. I soon found here starring and smiling at me. Her smile was brighter then the sun, and I bet they tasted sweet as chocolate. I was determined to figured out. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her. Breathing in her scent. _So sweet._ I though, as I pulled away and saw her shock state. My face turned red, and I couldn't look away.

"Sapphire... I don't, I didn't, I-" I stuttered, trying to think. Before I could continue she pressed her finger to my lips. I stopped, and she rested her head on my shoulder. Cuddling close to me. I smiled and I opened my eyes. Everything was slightly blurry and I noticed I was crying. I got up and left to go walk outside. I wandered into a garden near the back court yard. There were two rose right next to each other, intertwined. Purple and blue. I realized they were all purple and blue. In the center of this garden there was a blank spot of dirt. I took my shoe and made a giant heart. I found a stick and wrote: RIP Sapphire, you will always be loved.

* * *

I locked myself in the bathroom. I didn't know why I said something to Tamaki, I just didn't want him to move on yet. She was special. I took the piece of paper I found the other day. It was badly smudged and all I could make out was a diamond like shape. _Think Kaoru think_. I knew I was foolish for hopping that this was a sign, but I had to try. It was pointless. I placed the paper on the sink counter and went to lock door. I slowly rolled up my sleeves. I ran my hand over the two little faded silts right above my wrists. I don't cut never had and I promised I wouldn't. I was just in to much pain and wasn't thinking. I only did it that night and it wasn't even deep. The were almost healed. I soon found it hard to sallow and every time I tried it hurt. Tears were rolling down my cheek. I wish I could go back in time and save her. If I only knew.

My mind went back to when we first meet. I was looking at her, being bullied. Her eyes shimmering with fear. Those vibrant shades of purple and blue. Flowing black hair, being covered in dirt. My heart broke just then. So I looked to Hikaru and we stood up. Saving her. She didn't know why we did, and neither did Hikaru. I wanted to save her, she needed saving. I made a mental promise then and there. I promised I would never let anyone hurt her. That's why I kept making Hikaru going to the park. To make sure I kept that promise. Now I broke it. I was silently sobbing and I reached into my bag. I grabbed the small knife and regrettably made another slit. Deeper then before. My eyes were blurry and all I saw was skin and blood. I felt sick. I grabbed a paper towel. The towel was turning a deep red. I bit my lip. I was hating myself right now. I was such a coward.

After the bleeding stopped and my eyes weren't as red anymore I left. As I walking back to the host club I checked my phone. Hikaru sent me a text saying to meet him in Music Room 3. On my walk there I ran into Kuja. One again, literally.

"Sorry Kuja." I said softly, feeling slightly weak from earlier.

"No, you shouldn't be. Its my fault." He said, looking down at the ground before shuffling away. I contained my walk. I entered the room to find Hikaru not here. I messaged him saying _'Here_' and went to our normal spot. On the chair there was a cellphone. It was simple, with a simple color, black. I flipped it open and saw the background. It was one word. _Patience_. It was on a white background.

"Oh, s-sorry." I heard a shy voice stuttered. I looked up to see Kuja. "That's m-my phone. Sorry." He said, softly. I shook my head and handed the phone over.

"I know we just met, but I'm sorry you have to be awkwardly here. Its so kind that you care enough though." I said, feeling bad for him.

"D-don't. I-its the least I could do." He said briskly before running off once again. I still don't understand how he can be suddenly bold around Haruhi but shy around the rest of us. I saw Hikaru enter and took me by the hand and together we walked home.


	5. Chapter 5 - To Forgot is to Remember

**(A/N) HELL YEAH! I'm finally done! I know it took FOREVER, but I really hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter is going to be a happy sweet, so yay! I also have been busy trying to get grades up, so I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but here you go! I promise to try to uploadthe next chapter, as soon as I can, but I can't say when. It will be this month though!  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Kyoya was just starring blankly at his closed lap top. Tamaki was right, he was trying to bring hope in a hopeless situation. This made him bitter with himself. His face was cold and stern. He opened his laptop, and sent an e-mail to his investigation team.

_Dear Team X,_

_Cancel the investigation, there is no need. It has come to my attention that this is indeed pointless and no longer need. Very sorry for any inconveniences._

_-Kyoya Ootri._

The dark prince sighed, as he deleted his whole file on the investigation and cleared his web and book marks. He erased all evidence she existed. Except for the picture of him and Sapphire, and the group photo one. On the night of the carnival, they all took a group picture. She was a different type of girl. Very different. He closed his eyes and had his mind wander back to the night.

* * *

"Um, Kyoya-Senpai, right?" She asked, batting her big multicolored eyes. I nodded, writing out how much this will cost in my notebook. "Tamaki is always telling me how you write and can be boring. Let's have fun!" She giggled, as she took my note book and pen from my hands. I was in shock. No one ever dared to do this. She placed my items in her bag. She took me by the hand and dragged me to a tree.

"I don't mean to be rude, but give me back my things." I said, fixing my glasses once we stopped running around. She giggled, and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay Kyoya Sir..." She said, before flinging my things and her bag into the tree. "You have to get them yourself though." She said, sitting on a bench waiting. I looked at her with dismay. It was so rude. Then she smiled. A perfect, small, adorable little smile. I relaxed. I sighed and climbed up the tree tossing down her bag. I was about to climb down, when the next thing I knew she climbed up with me.

"It isn't safe up here..." I mumbled, slightly red. She laughed, and hugged me. I stayed still. "S-Sapphire-Chan." I tried to speak, slightly taken back, but I gave away a small smile. She took my phone out of my bag and brought her head near mine.

"Make a smile." She said, looking straight at my lips. As if they had a mind of their own, my lips turned upward into a smile. She took a picture and put my phone back in the bag.

"See, you can have fun! Or am I just so adorable you cant resist smiling." She said winking, before swinging her left leg over and jumped out of the tree. "Mister Kyoya! I like you, let's be friends, okay?" Sapphire shouted, smiling before skipping away to do who knows what.

* * *

Kyoya never really smiled before. Although that night was special. He did smile, and had a good time. This memory caused him to have a few quiet tears drop from his gray dead eyes. Sheepishly, he went pale and excused himself before rushing out of the room.

Takashi looked to his small cousin. They both had a tough heart but Mitsukuni got easily emotional over topics like death and suicide.

"Takashi, do you remember what she said to us?" Hunny-Senpai asked, blankly, stirring his tea. He had a small sad smile among his lips.

"Yeah, I do." Mori-Senpai answered, thinking back to that night.

* * *

Mistukuni and I we're sitting by a small ice cream stand. I was eating chocolate, while my little cousin had 10 different flavors. After we finished our treat, we heard a giggle from behind us. A girl, with long black hair, and two different eyes were behind us.

"Hi, Saph-Chan!" Mistukuni cheered, giving a warm smile and a wave. I silently nodded, giving my way of saying hi. She came up to me. Looked me straight in the, and gave me a nod. Which was something new. Then she poked Mistukuni,.

"Tag!" She shouted before running off towards a maze. I gave a look in the direction she went. I was going to go join the others, but Mistukuni grabbed my hand and we ran towards the maze. I grunted at the sudden motion.

"Come on, Takashi! It'll be fun!" He chirped as we found the entrance. Sapphire stood there, then smiled when she saw us before running off. My cousin got on my shoulders and we ran after he. After an hour we each were it twice and we're panting by the dock. It was fun.

"Good game guys!" Sapphire said, somehow not that much out of breath. To my wonder, she never really ran. "Now, let's play hide and seek!" She, after we all regain our breath, fully. I found myself nodding along with Mistukuni.

"Okay, Hunny-Senpai, you count! Mori-Senpai and I will hide!" Sapphire, said, walking over by me. Mitsukuni gave a frown. "Please, Hunny-Senpai? It'll be fun, and you can show your skills! Plus, we can get cake after wards!" She said, smiling to the blond hair softball. The cake made him cheer up, and he started to count. Sapphire pulled my hand and we walked quickly to the maze. A heavy sense a deja vu washed over me. We traveled to the center. I had no idea how she knew where it was. There was a small fountain in the middle. With lily pads spread across. It was a breathtaking sight. Sapphire walked over to the fountain, and sat down on the edge. She motioned me towards her. I sat, and she smiled. She let out a small happy sigh.

"Hm?" I said, being my quiet self. She looked towards me, and just shrugged. She wasn't talking, yet she was before. I was confused. I, for the first time, in a while spoke, "Why are you so quiet?" I asked. Making her look at me, once again.

"You are too." She replied, looking towards that water. I thought about that a bit.

"And?" I said, questioning why this bothered me.

"You shouldn't. Actions are louder then words, but sometimes words need to be said." She said, sitting on her knees to be as tall as me. I just stared at her, looking at her. No one as ever said that before. In fact mostly everyone has been fine with my silence. "Also, talking can be fun, in fact, you can say things, like... need a towel?" The last words took me by surprise. She pulled me into the fountain. We went down in a splash. She got up for air first and broke into a giggling fit. I was more shock then angry.

"What was that for!" I shouted, after coming up for air. She stood up, and put her arms around me.

"For being quiet, but see! Actions couldn't have said that." She got of the water, and got some towels out of her bag. It was almost as if she knew this would happen. Except she only had one. Maybe it was just something she kept with her. As we finished drying off, the blond little bunny found us.

"Yay! I found you! Only 15 minutes!" He shouted as he ran to me for a hug.

"I knew you could do it on your own." Sapphire chimed, smiling brightly.

"Good job, Mistukuni, you did good." I said, saying more words then normal.

"Takashi! You're speaking around others!" Hunny was confused, but I smiled.

"You're welcome!" Sapphire shouted before, once again, running off.

* * *

Hunny and Mori looked at each other, both shedding a couple tears. They gave their best to Kuja. The then left, hand in hand. Kuja starred out the window. He ceased playing. With a sadden look, he took his bag and wondered off into the great halls of his school. He felt bad, his first friends, and now they're all depressed. If only he could say something. Lost in thought he smack into Kaoru who just left the bathroom. His face went pale. He smelt blood. His eyes slyly went to Kaoru's wrist. His sleeve was damp. He felt sick. He excused himself and ran to the front of school. He felt like breaking down. If only he could say something. He felt bad, he knew how Kaoru felt. Before he had a chance to think further he was interrupted.

"Oh Kuja!" Haruhi's voice chimed though the empty air. She ran over to the sad boy, and she was smiling brightly as ever. Her smile was so calming.

"Haruhi." Kuja answered, smiling back.

"Kuja, I... I need to tell you something." Haruhi replied, nervous. "I'm a girl." She said blankly, closing her eyes waiting for a response. Kuja stood there, blinking. He couldn't believe a single word. Haruhi explained why she's in the host club, why she's dressed as the boy, and why she told Kuja.

"You see, I told you because... well..." Without any warning Haruhi took a deep breath and leaned in a kissed the very confused boy. It was a simple peck at first but then Haruhi didn't really want this moment to stop. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, mashing their lips together. Kuja, slightly freaked out, pulled away. Closing his eyes, biting his lip, taking deep breaths.

"Haruhi... listen, I... need to tell you something. If we did date... it wont work out. Once I tell you this you can't tell anyone. You have to swear on your life. You're an amazing girl, and I'm a complicated guy. Maybe though... I have a thought. Care to listen?" Kuja said, saying three different thoughts at once. Haruhi nodded, understanding the confused boy. Kuja told her everything, and why things would be complicated. Haruhi's eyes widened even larger then her beautiful brown eyes.

"K-Kuja..." She whispered, trying not to freak out. Once they sorted everything out, Haruhi, with a sad eyes, started to walk hand in hand with her new boyfriend.

* * *

As I stormed out of the host club, hurt by what Kaoru said, I realized he was right. My cousin is gone. I shouldn't just push her out of my life with thinking of her once more. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. Despite my pain, and the pain that I would soon bring upon myself. I walked over to the park where her life changed. I smiled thinking of all the times she told me about being here. Waiting for the twins, and eagerly waiting for what ever they had to say that day. It made me smile, thinking back to how she was when she first came here.

It was shortly after the sun set and it was getting to the point where the stars were coming out to the naked eye. I, being the music lover I am, was in the music room of our mansion playing something I made up on the piano. It was a sad tune, a tune for memories. I finally finished writing this piece as I heard the door bell rang. I was confused. My father wasn't home, so no one should be here for a meeting. I walked over to the front door, thanking that it wasn't that far from the music room. I reached for the handle and opened the door. There, stood in the pouring rain, soaked and in tears, was frizzy hair little mess of a girl. I was shocked and confused as to why a poor, most likely homeless, girl was at my front door. Then, my stomach sank at the sight of her arms. Red scars, barely healed. Re-opened from the force of the rain. Then, my heart broke when the girl looked up, into my now dilated violet eyes. Those eyes. Two very different colors. A bright blue in the left, and a bright violet in the right. My throat dried up at her neck. Almost matching her arms, but the cuts not as deep. She gave the most saddest smile I have ever seen.

"Hi, Tamaki..." She managed to whisper out to in the shocking moment of truth. She was hiding this from me, ever since the last time we met. No wonder she covered her arms and neck at all time. I took her inside and cleaned her up. I took her to my room and she went to bed in my arms as I rocked her to sleep. When morning arrived, she was no longer in my room. I got up and heard a pure and sadden song throughout the house. My song. I walked to the music room to see Sapphire, my emotionally broken cousin, playing my song.

"Tamaki..." She began, stopping in the middle of the song. "I saw a park on the way here... I want to go there one day." The most sincere voice rang off the tip of her tounge.

"One day soon, when the scars heal, Sapphire." I responded, smiling. She looked to my music, and said the one thing that I still remember as clear as day since she first learned it, many many years ago.

Her lips twitched upward, showing a true smile, something still unknown to her. "Patience. Call it Patience. To describe the song, just remember this; In order to forgot you must remember."


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprize!

**(A/N) Oh my glub I am such a terrible person I'll be surprized if anyone reads this. I know I was gone for like a year, and I have no excuses. I was stuck in writers block and I never got out of it. Though here it is, the moment I waited for. Brownie points to anyone who had a feeling this would happen.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was the twins birthday in a few days and everyone's mood was really high. It made me really nervous. It's been a few months since the Sapphire Incident, and while we still know it happened, no one talks about her anymore. Which makes me even more nervous. _What if everyone gets mad. _ That is not what I want.

"Nervous, Kuja?" Haruhi said, sitting by me in the park. I nodded. She knew. Only one who did.

"What if they hate their gift. What If they hate _me?_" I said, sighing as Haruhi placed her hands on my shoulders massaging it.

"Don't worry, okay? Things will go smoothly, trust me." She said, moving in front of me. She placed out her hands. I sighed and took out my contacts, then placing on sun glasses. We walked to the Music Room and took a giant breath and went it.

"Kuja-Kun and Haruhi are here!" The twins shouted, taking Haruhi to sit by them. I smiled. I was getting better at talking around the guys now, and therefore smiling more.

"Kuj-Kun!" Hunny-Sempai shouted, running over to me. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? He asked, as I relied with a finger to my lips. He shrugged and pulled me over to another table and we sat down waiting.

"Why are we...?" I began, before Hunny put a finger to his lips. Soon enough the doors busted open and a bunch of costumers swarm in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIKARU AND KAROU!" Shouted the fan girls. I gave off a small laugh and the two cousins looked at me. Eyes widen. I tilted my head and just went back to the show.

* * *

"Ladies please, if you line up in orderly line then you each get a chance to tell the twins happy birthday." Tamaki spoke, as the girls listened. I kept on smiling as most of the presents were for Hikaru. Every now and then I would get some or we would both get one. I mostly looked forward to the after party with just the club. Once we got all the presents the party began. Hikaru was dancing along with many of the customers and I wondered around. I saw Kuja standing outside just looking out into the setting sun.

"Hey, you know the party's inside, right?" I joked, walking over to the short male. Kuja didn't reply but instead wiped his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused and concerned.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, his voice more high pitched.

"For what?" I asked, he turned to me tears slipping down his face but his brown eyes covered by sun glasses. "Kuja?" I asked. Next thing I knew he ran straight into me and hugged me. I hugged back then pulled away. I reached for his sunglasses then dropped them.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"Kuj-kun! Takashi and I want to talk to you." I said, getting the male and bringing him out into the hall.

"Yes, Sempai?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"Why are you wearing those shades?" I asked reaching the shades. Kuja froze and as I took off the glasses he shut his eyes.

"Come on Kuja-Kun! Did something happen?" I asked, confused as to why anyone would wear sunglasses inside.

"I'm sorry, Hunny... and Takashi." He said as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Mistukuni, Takashi, and Kuja all walked back in total silence. It was peculiar sight. Kuja went to go outside and the two third years went to sit down to eat some sweets. With my curiosity at its peak I walked outside.

"Kuja?" I asked, confused as to why the shy male looked paler then normal.

"Oh, hi Kyoya." He greeted, not moving from the outside.

"May I ask what's with the sunglasses?" I asked, weary of the odd atmosphere. "Isn't wearing them last season?" Kuja turned to me and smile. It looked very familiar.

"You should smile more. Its more fun that way." He said, his voice slightly different.

"Yes, I told that once before. I don't really have fun, its not something I do."

"I know, but you can have fun." I had a heavy sense of deja vu.

"You remind me of someone." I said, closing my eyes and remembering. When I opened my eyes I found that I had no words. "No." I calmly said before walking away.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Y-your eyes..." I whispered, tears swelling up in mine. Even through the blur I could clearly see the two different colors. "S-S-S... is it really you?" I felt my throat getting tighter.

"Yes..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hunny... and Takashi." He said as he opened his eyes.

"... S... Is that really you?" Takashi asked, as I just stared.

"Yes, it is..."

Takashi and I took a breath and gave back the sunglasses and walked back inside in silence.

* * *

"No."

"Kyoya-Sempai, I'm sorry!" A voice shouted at me before I heard sobbing and went back inside.

* * *

"How?" I began.

"I didn't want to live with my dad anymore. I had to escape, for good. So I faked my death. I sent Hikaru that message hoping one of you would see what I wrote. The first word in every sentence in the first line read; I'm not really dead. I left the sapphire picture in the park on the day of the news. I played Tamaki's song for the whole first week. I never wanted to hurt you guys as much as I did, and now I feel awful, and Hikaru and Tamaki still don't know, and I just... I'm so sorry." Sapphire explained before losing it again and crying back into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"I missed you." I whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She pulled away, her eyes glossy as she opened her mouth.

"Brother, what are you..." Hikaru began before stopping dead in his tracks. He turned pale as he faced the love of her life. "Sapphire?" He asked in disbelief. Sapphire didn't move, instead she just smiled.

"Happy birthday you two." She said in between tears. Hikaru ran over to her and held her face before going in to kiss her. I bit my tongue as I went inside. I took a breath.

"Tamaki." I called as tears almost welled up in my eyes.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" He asked, fully concerned. I took him outside and Sapphire's smile was back. Her eyes still red from the tears, but she was smiling again. She ran to Tamaki and hugging him tightly.

"Tamaki..." She whispered, pulling back as tears fell down her face once again. Tamaki blinked before smiling.

"Sapphire..." He whispered back before hugging her again.

"I'm sorry." She said once more, as she buried her head into Tamaki's shirt.


End file.
